1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massaging device for a chair with multiple resilient straps, and the massaging device is detachably mounted on the chair in any desired position. Multiple massaging devices are mounted on the resilient straps of the chair to enlarge the massaging area.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 4 to 6, a conventional massaging device (2) for a chair comprises a gearbox (46), a guide sprocket (not shown), a track (42) and a vibration device (62). The track (42) comprises a groove (422), a top (not numbered), a bottom (not numbered) and a back (not numbered). The gearbox (46) is securely mounted on the top of the track (42), and the guide sprocket is securely mounted at the bottom of the track (42) in a guide sprocket housing (48). The back of the track (42) is securely mounted on a back panel (not numbered), and the back panel is securely mounted inside a chair back (not numbered). The gearbox (46) comprises a gear assembly (not numbered) and a chain (41). The chain (41) is driven by the gear assembly between the gear box (46) and the guide sprocket.
A vibrator housing (60) comprises a vibration device (62), and multiple massaging wheels (66). The massaging wheels (66) are rotatably mounted on the vibrator housing (60). The vibrator housing (60) is moveably mounted in the groove (422) and is driven along the groove (422) of the track (42) by the chain (41). The vibration device (62) mounted in the vibrator house (60) comprises a motor (not shown), a protruding motor shaft (not shown) with an offset flywheel (not shown) mounted on the protruding motor shaft.
When power is supplied to the massaging device (2) inside the chair back and the vibration device (60) is activated, the offset flywheel on the protruding motor shaft rotates and vibrates the massaging wheels (66). The gear assembly drives the chain (41) and the attached massaging wheels (66) back and forth between the gear box (40) and the guide sprocket housing (48). Therefore, the massaging wheels (66) vibrate and move between the gear box (46) and guide sprocket housing (48).
One of the disadvantages of the conventional massaging device is that the massaging device is difficult and expensive to repair when the massaging device is mounted in a chair back. Moreover, the heat generated by the massaging device builds up in the chair back within a short period of time after the massaging device is activated. Sitting in the chair with a conventional massaging device becomes uncomfortable due to the build up of heat in the chair back especially during the summer. Third, the massaging wheels (66) move along the groove (422) in the track (42), which cover a limited small portion of chair back area. In short, the conventional message device for a chair has several disadvantages including the chair warming up quickly and the massaging area being small.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved massaging device for a chair with resilient straps to mitigate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a massaging device that can be mounted and operated on a chair without building up heat in the chair.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide massaging devices that can be selectively mounted on a chair with resilient straps to adjust the massaging area to a desired shape, size or position.
To accomplish the foregoing objectives, the present invention comprises a massaging housing, a vibration device and a massaging face. The vibration device is securely mounted in the massaging housing, and resilient straps of the chair are securely clamped between the massaging face and the massaging housing. Multiple massaging devices are used to enlarge massaging area.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.